1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for regulating the level of a dam installation, preferably a dam or a weir. A number of turbine generator units, preferably with outputs between 100 kW and 1000 kW each, are arranged in the dam installation to generate electrical power. At least some units are arranged above one another and/or beside one another and are connected to one another to form one or more turbine generator modules.
The invention also relates to a plant for regulating the level of a dam installation having a plurality of turbine generator units which are arranged above one another and/or beside one another, and which are connected to one another to form one or more turbine generator modules. If appropriate, a predetermined number of turbine generator modules are arranged beside one another and supported on the dam installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment for generating electrical power, in which a number of relatively small turbine generator units are arranged in rows and columns beside one another and above one another in a frame or a stiffened construction are disclosed, for example, in documents WO98/11343 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,855. Because of their particularly short design and large inflow area, such equipment is preferably used on dam installations such as sluices, weirs, dams or the like, in order to use the quantity of water flowing through and normally unused in order to produce electrical power. In such dam installations, however, the water level must be regulated in order to fulfill the function of the dam installation. This is required depending on the application. For example, ship traffic on a river requires a specific water level, or an irrigation dam must have a minimum water level in order to be able to ensure the irrigation. For this purpose, weir systems have hitherto been wholly or partially opened.